Vento no litoral
by MandyXD
Summary: Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalosmarinhosSei que faço isso pra esquecerEu deixo a onda me acertarE o vento vai levando tudo embora.


**Vento no litoral  
**Fanfic por **Mandy XD**

**Capítulo único**

No alto de um penhasco, de pedra maciça e preta, uma figura indefinida estava de joelhos e com o rosto enfiado nas mãos. O vento batia bem mais forte lá no alto. Algas marinhas esquecidas pelo mar eram arrastadas com o vento, colorindo-o. O cabelo da figura rodopiava desordenadamente na cabeça. Loiro. Ele arrancara os sapatos e os jogara com fúria no mar revolto. A água, como por resposta, batera violentamente no paredão de pedra, jogando uma espuma densa e castanha nele. Quando parece que o vento está para nos arrancar a roupa, ele se levanta deixando a ventania levar-lhe a alma.

_**De tarde eu quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver**_

_**Se o vento ainda está forte**_

_**E vai ser bom subir nas pedras**_

_**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer**_

_**Eu deixo a onda me acertar**_

_**E o vento vai levando tudo embora**_

O sol o irritava. Era da mesma maldita cor. O pôr do sol lhe trazia lembranças ruins. Pois o fazia lembrar dela. Mas a cor, aquele brilho, aquele vermelho fúcsia, flamejando, ricocheteando em seu rosto eram perturbadores. Uma fina linha laranja separa o mar do céu.

Aquele maldito pôr do sol...

_[i"Eu quero ao ar livre, ao por do sol, tão lindo quanto esse." disse beijando-lhe a bochecha. "Se bem que na chuva seria tão lindo, todos encharcados, fico imaginando sua mãe, a maquiagem borrando..." gargalhou mostrando os dentes alvos.[/i_

Ele não poderia mais olhar para Anabelle. Aquele fogo no olhar o tornava um fraco. Sem querer ele molhava o rosto com grossas gotas e logo a menina estava chorando também. O desespero o apossava.

Era para ser tudo junto. Era para Anabelle aprender com ela. Era para ser diferente. Era para plantarem juntas a pequena macieira que ele comprara. Era para sempre. Como pra sempre poderia acabar? Tinha tanta coisa para falar...

_**Agora está tão longe**_

_**Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:**_

_**Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,**_

_**Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção**_

Agora ela se misturava à terra. Ela ainda está aqui do lado, lhe dizendo para deixar de ser infantil. Dizendo-lhe para deixar de ser rancoroso. Ou ao menos lhe mandando uma coruja, dizendo que a casa estava incendiando. E quando ele chegava lá, era ela quem incendiava. O sorriso maroto, as pernas róseas. O colo sardento, que subia e descia ritmado. Parece que haviam derramado um pote cheio de sardas em cima dela, e elas ficaram perfeitamente desorganizadas.

"Quando morremos vamos para onde?" Ele nunca se perguntava isso, e quando ela vinha filosofar algo com ele, ele logo bufava entediado. Ela mordia o cantinho da boca fazendo-a ficar um pouco pálida.

_**Aonde está você agora**_

_**Além de aqui dentro de mim?**_

E nunca acreditaram no nosso casamento. "É como água e óleo, não combina" "Vocês são um sonserino e uma grifinória".

_[i"Vai dar certo por que você e eu queremos. Eu juro que vai ser pra sempre." – disse cochichando no ouvido do homem. O abraçou com tanta ternura, aquela cortina de ferrugem cobrindo-lhe o rosto, fazendo-lhe acreditar que daria certo. [/i_

-Falsas promessas, não é Virgínia! – gritou para o vento colorido.

Eu tenho que... O que eu tenho que fazer da vida? O que eu faço com Anabelle? O que eu faço comigo? O que eu faço com ela me perturbando aqui dentro? Transpirando dos meus poros?

Um ponto branco aparece no meio do azul escuro do mar. Como uma pérola, balançando furiosamente de um lado para o outro. Anabelle?

Um barquinho, sozinho no meio de um mar de lágrimas. Um indefeso, imaculado e celestial barquinho no meio de uma tempestade. Ele então sentou-se. Conteve o impulso de se jogar mar abaixo, de bater a cabeça na pedra, de ir-se. Algo protestava em sua cabeça. Mal sabia ele que era amor. O frágil amor que ainda lhe restava.

_**Agimos certo sem querer**_

_**Foi só o tempo que errou**_

_**Vai ser difícil sem você**_

_**Porque você está comigo o tempo todo**_

_**E quando eu vejo o mar,**_

_**Existe algo que diz,**_

_**Que a vida continua**_

_**E se entregar é uma bobagem**_

"_Vem cá, me desculpa.. Eu sei que eu te magoei, me desculpa. Draco, não seja infantil! Oh, você é impossível! Merlin, eu já pedi desculpas o que quer que eu faça? Eu sei, eu prometo nunca mais tocar no assunto." – agarrou-o por trás se pendurando nele – "Você me desculpa? Eu não falei por mal."_

Como não desculpar, Pequena?

_"Você é um bastardo insensível! Sai de perto de mim Malfoy!" – disse esmurrando-lhe o peito – " Eu não deveria ter feito isso! Isso é não é certo e... Eu não posso gostar isso é ilegal! Você está bêbado? Eu sabia! Como eu sou ingênua!"_

"_Acho que eu era um cavalo-marinho na minha outra vida. Não é besteira, mas eu gosto tanto de água. Água morna e límpida. Se eu não era, eu quero pelo menos ser um. Eu despreocupada, nadando no oceano azul, sem me importar com absolutamente nada, enquanto na superfície ocorre uma tempestade. Mas a melhor parte de ser uma fêmea de cavalo marinho, é que os machos são quem ficam grávidos. Adoro quando você ri desse jeito sabia?" – disse depositando-lhe um beijo na testa – "Deveria fazer mais vezes."_

"_Isso? Ah, isso é um sapatinho de bebê em cima do travesseiro,oras! Significa...Você sabe o que significa" – sorriu tensa, pegando o sapatinho branco nas mãos. _

Como algo podia ser mais frágil que as mãos dela?

_**Já que você não está aqui,**_

_**O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim**_

_**Quero ser feliz ao menos**_

_**Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?**_

"_Acho que vai dar tudo certo. Nós seremos ótimos pais. Quer dizer, eu serei uma ótima mãe. Draco? Draco, volta aqui com a Anabelle, eu estava brincando seu bobo!"_

Ele balançava os pés na borda do penhasco. Levantou de um pulo, desequilibrando-se. Desceu a alameda de pedras do rochedo até a praia. Suas pegadas ficavam marcadas na areia revolvida do vento. A fina areia que vinha na ventania machucava-lhe o rosto. O barquinho branco estava ancorado na praia. Nele podia-se ler _à filha amada_. Draco sentou-se próximo à embarcação, alisando-lhe a pintura alva. A madeira parecia macia como a lã do sapatinho. A água que lhe molhava a roupa parecia pura.

_**- Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos**_

_**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer**_

_**Eu deixo a onda me acertar**_

_**E o vento vai levando tudo embora**_

Uma coisa preta mexia-se num aquário dentro do barco. O aquário era minúsculo. Um pequeno cavalo marinho nadava lá dentro soltando bolhas graciosas pelo bico fino.

_"Promete que vai cuidar dela, mesmo que... Mesmo que aconteça algo comigo?"- dizia enquanto um pedaço de carne rosado e cheiroso segurava um dedo seu. – "Eu não estou falando isso para te assustar, é só que... Eu não sei, Draco, mas nunca sabemos que rumo nossa vida tomará. Por favor, prometa."_

Ele olhou por um instante o peixe se mexer lá dentro. Pegou-o na mão depois de duas escapulidas e colocou-o na água. O único rastro que viu, foi um vulto vermelho na água. Segurou com severidade uma grande lágrima brilhante sob o olho.

Ficara abismado com o fato.

Olhou para além da curva onde a praia desaparecia. Estava quase deserta, apenas algumas jovens famílias arrumavam os restos de seus piqueniques. Olhando para a areia, ele se viu intrigado novamente. Um sapatinho branco brincava com o vento no chão, uns grãos de areia se misturando à lã perfumada.

-Até que enfim lhe achamos, querido. – disse a senhora Weasley com uma trouxinha na mão – Ah, você achou o sapato de Anabelle?

Uma última rajada de vento soprou pela praia, levando uma gota de dor do rosto com ela embora.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu avisei lá em cima! Nem vem reclamar! XDDD 


End file.
